Letras:High Voltage Remix
You know what I mean You could put a label on a life Put a label on a lifestyle (Sometimes) You know Put a label on how you wake up every morning And go to bed at night Hybrid I've been digging into crates ever since I was living in space Before the ratrace, before monkeys had human traits I mastered Numerology and Big Bang Theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessing it Chin-checking kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic cords to double-helixes And show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg-braces Cast a spell of instrumentalness on all of you emcees who hate us So you can try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity let icons be by-gones I fire-bomb, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved onto a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that wants this High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Akira I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Spraying bright day over what you might say My blood type's Krylon, Technicolor Type-A On highways right with roadrage Cages of wind and cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene, overall the same things Singsong karaoke copy bullshit Break bones verbally with sticks-and-stone tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away with the pencil, pistol Official sixteen-line-a-rhyme missile While you risk your all I pick out all your flaws Spin rah-blah-blah-blah, you can say you saw High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide And, like, the rock and rap You know what I mean People acting like, you know 'Wow, that's a new invention' That shit ain't new It's constantly evolving We're constantly changing (Sometimes) There's a lot of change Everybody's always up with the labels There ain't no label for this shit They're always going to try To put a label on it To try to create something So they can water it down Sometimes I feel like a prophet Misunderstood, under the gun like a new disease Sometimes I feel like a prophet Misunderstood, under the gun like a new disease High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High voltage This is the unforgettable sound High voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High voltage Coming at you from every side High voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide You know what I mean You can put a label on a lifestyle (label on a lifestyle). Ver Tambem High Voltage Letras Hybrid Theory Category:Letras